You Should Tell Her
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Spirit must finally tell his daughter the real reason why he broke up with her mother. Spirit/Stein.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first Soul Eater fanfic! Actually, it's my first fanfic for a manga or anime of any kind really. Hope you enjoy and reviews are extremely appreciated.**

* * *

The real reason behind Spirit's divorce with Maka's mother wasn't because of him being a playboy. In fact, he only pretended to be one to hide the truth. The truth was that he was in love with Stein.

Granted, Stein still could scare the hell out of Spirit sometimes but his unpredictably was one of the things he loved about him so much. However, for a long time he thought it was impossible, the idea of them being together. That's why he married Maka's mother and for a while, he did lover her.

But then he found out that Stein cared for him as well which changed everything. He hadn't wanted to hurt Maka's mother but it was somewhat easier as she had been suspicious for some time.

Still both she and Stein agreed on one thing. He needed to tell Maka. Nevertheless, years later with Maka being a teen and having her own weapon now, Spirit still hadn't told her. Once again this was brought up by Stein.

"You need to tell her Spirit," Stein sighed as he sat down next to the weapon with a cup of coffee in one hand and a cigarette hanging out the corner of his mouth. "I'm personally surprised she hasn't guessed anything what with you being over here so often."

"Probably because no one in their right mind would date a psycho like you."

"Oh come on, that's one of my best qualities," Stein said with a completely serious face. Spirit, though, could tell he was joking.

"I just can't! She wouldn't understand!"

For not the first time, Stein remarked, "And how do you know this if you haven't told her?"

"I just know okay. It's called a father's intuition," Spirit pouted, his red hair falling into his face.

Stein gave another sigh as he took his cigarette out of his mouth and fully turned towards Spirit. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this matter but you're taking to long. Spirit, if you don't tell Maka I will do something extremely unpleasant to you when you're asleep."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would. Besides, I've been itching to stitch you up," replied Stein with a smile that was both seductive and crazed.

Spirit gulped as he said, "If you think she should know about us then why don't you tell her?"

"I'm not her father, remember?" Stein smirked as he put his cigarette back in between his lips and got up. "I'll give you five days. No exceptions."

Spirit gave a mournful, pouty face that almost made Stein take it back. _Almost_, but not quite. Without another word the doctor left the room leaving his ex-weapon behind.

"I really hate you sometimes!" Spirit yelled after him as he pulled at his hair in anger and panic. He really didn't want to tell Maka, but he also didn't want to get dissected again. It was like standing on a double edged sword with certain hell on either side. Though, if he actually thought about it, he really didn't know what Maka would say but he still didn't want to take that chance.

Nevertheless, Maka was on a mission and wouldn't be back until the day after tomorrow which gave Spirit sometime to think everything over. With no idea what he was going to do, Spirit curled up, rocking back and forth, his mind running circles and stretching in every way possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the fav's and followers. Sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Maka stopped suddenly on the basketball court, not for the first time. She had gotten back from another mission a few hours ago and after cleaning up had decided to go play ball with her friends seeing as they were all at the DWMA at the same time. However, something hadn't seemed quite right for a while.

"Hey Maka, you okay?" asked Soul.

"Yeah, it's strange though. I feel like someone's, I don't know, watching me or something," she muttered, thinking it was more than likely her dad being annoying.

Though she wasn't certain, Maka was actually right. Spirit was peaking around a wall to watch their game, worry clear in his face.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"AHHH!" Spirit jumped back, into a defensive position, as he cried out. Behind him stood Stein, his head cocked slightly to the side. "Stein! Don't ever do that to me again."

"What are you doing?" he asked again, completely ignoring the fact that he probably scared Spirit half to death.

"Currently, trying to build up enough courage to go talk to Maka."

"Here, I'll help you," replied Stein as he shoved Spirit out onto the court. "Good luck," he called after he waved to the kids that had just looked over.

"Uhhhh…. Maka! Could daddy talk to you for a moment?"

Maka growled in her throat but walked over to where her dad was standing awkwardly. As she stopped in front of him she crossed her arms and asked, "What do you want dad?"

"Well you see sweetie, that is… well there's um—"

"Just spit it out," Maka all about shouted, clearly irritated.

"Daddy just loves his little girl so much!" Spirit finally yelled, hugging his daughter. He had completely lost his nerve.

"Thank you so much for telling me that dad," Maka replied, her sarcasm dripping like syrup. "If you're done now, I'm going to go finish the game I started with my friends."

After unwinding from her dad's arms she went back to her game and Spirit left, not knowing what to do. When he got back to Stein's place the doctor said, "Three more days Spirit."

"I know but I just can't do it!" Spirit yelled, clear frustration in his voice.

Stein glanced up at him, looking him up and down as he spoke, "I've missed cutting up that body."

"On second thought I think I just might be able to tell her," Death-Scythe quickly said as Stein gave a small smirk that somehow looked as innocent as a child's.

_ I'll tell her tomorrow_, Spirit finally decided to himself. However, the next day ended up even worse than the last one. In fact, he just made a great foul of himself and he embarrassed Maka as well making her say I hate you dad. That of course just led to Spirit wining the rest of the day to anybody who would listen.

Except for Stein. Stein simply reminded him of what would happen if he didn't tell Maka within the next two days and immediately Spirit shut up. With only two days left, he was going to need to work up his courage and quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

** AN: Last chapter sadly! I wasn't planning on making this to long so sorry if you wanted more. However, I hope you like it and thank you for the favoriting, following, and to SteinMaddness68 for being the first and only reviewer. Enjoy!**

* * *

If Spirit didn't tell Maka today then he'd only have one more day left until he went under the knife. However, already he had tried to approach her, before class, around lunch time, while she was studying, but every time his courage failed him.

As he leaned against the wall of one of the hallways of the DWMA, Stein showed up with a slight smirk on his face. "Still haven't said anything yet?" he asked playfully.

"No," Spirit pouted as he crossed his arms.

However, he yelped as Stein grabbed his tie and pulled him into a quick kiss. "I'm sure you'll tell her eventually," murmured as he let go. He then turned about to leave—

—only to find a mortified Soul.

"What the hell?"

"Hello Soul," Stein said with a small smile like nothing happened. "I hope you did all your homework today for my class," he said as he walked off thinking that this could get interesting.

As he left them, Spirit and Soul continued to just stare at each other; Spirit was mortified being caught kissing Stein and Soul was mortified that he had seen it. Finally Soul said, "I have got to tell Maka this," and quickly ran off.

"WHAT! No no no, you can't!" cried Spirit desperately as he ran after Soul. People stared at them as they ran through the halls and jumped to the side if they happened to be in their path. Finally, Soul found Maka who turned just in time to see Spirit tackle Soul to the ground.

"Maka your dad—"

"Shut up you!" Spirit quickly said, stopping Soul from talking.

"You shut up and get the hell off me," retorted Soul and then looked up towards Maka. "Maka, your Stein and your dad—"

"Shut up!"

"—kissed!" Soul finally yelled out loud enough probably for the entire world to hear it.

For a moment everyone froze, no one moved. Then Maka, her eyes wide, looked towards her father. "Are you…" she paused and then, finding her words asked, "Are you dating Professor Stein?"

Spirit gulped which pretty much told Maka the answer but he for once didn't try to back out of it and said softly, "Yes."

"For how long?"

"Since I left your mother," Spirit admitted and he felt bad simply saying it.

"But all those girls…"

"I was afraid you wouldn't accept me as your father."

Maka was silent for a moment until she suddenly did her famous Maka-chop, causing her dad to cry out in pain. "You're such an idiot sometimes you know that?" Maka practically yelled at him. "You thought I wouldn't accept you as my father? What I wouldn't accept would be the fact that my father left my mom because he's a playboy! I would've much rather known that you left her because you loved someone else!"

"Really?"

His question earned him another Maka-chop. "You can really be an idiot sometimes dad," she muttered. However, she was smiling as she said it, showing that she approved of it.

The touching moment sadly ended when Soul finally yelled, "Get off of me will you!" which Spirit quickly did of course.

Later when Spirit was back at Stein's place, he did something else that surprised Stein but also made him smile. "Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Spirit.

"What do you mean?"

"Soul was the one who told Maka which means you get to cut me up all you want," Spirit said, a hint of fear entering his voice.

However, instead of going towards a knife Stein simply laughed and laughed until finally he was able to get out, "I was never going to actually do it to you."

"You mean I went through all that worry for nothing?!"

"Well I had to figure out a way to get Maka to find out the truth. Things didn't go exactly as planned but I think it worked out for the best in the end."

For a moment, Spirit was silent, his mouth dropping to the fall. Finally he snapped it shut and said, "I really hate you."

Stein got up and grabbed Spirit's tie, pulling him close. "Oh, but we both know that's not true," he said as he kissed him on the lips. He could fell Spirit's answering smile as he pulled him close.


End file.
